My Daddy
by Satara 120
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.


I do not own Gundam Wing. Only Rena and anyothers are mine.

Relena's daughter has been kidnapped by an orginization that goes against Relena's policys of total peace. The men that took her were in a building with a sack in the middle of the room.

So now what?

We wait until they announce it on the television then we make our move. But for now...

He walked over to the sack, untied it and let it open to reveal a little brown headed girl. She had on green and red laced pajamas with a brown bear in her arms. She looked up at the men with curious aquamarine blut eyes.

Where am I? Where is my mommy?

Man 1: Be quiet!

The little girl held onto her bear tighter then before.

Man 2: Give me that!

He grabbed the bear out of the girl's arms as she reached for it. The men laughed as they teased her.

Give me my teddy!

Man 1: No. Maybe I'll keep it.

No! Give him back!

She pulled up her knees to her chest and started crying. The two men laughed as they walked away with her bear in hand.

Mama...

This just in a thee year old girl by the name of Rena Darlin, was kidnapped from the Peacecraft Manson at 7:00 this morning. Her mother Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin has this to say...

Relena: I am well aware that the ones who have taken my daughter are people against my policy of peace. Rena If you can hear me, I'm going to get you back, please hold on just a little bit longer, Mommy will be there for you when I can.

Quatre: That poor girl.

Duo: She must be so scared.

Heero: Not for long.

The others looked at him as he put on his gun belt and his Preventers jacket.

Duo: Your not seriously going down there by yourself are you?

Heero: Yes.

He glared at them then turned around and walked out the door. He got in his black mustang and drove to the building.

Back in the building, the girl was lying on the ground shaking and crying as she cried herself to sleep.

Rena: Mommy...I want my mommy.

The two men came in and walked over to her. While the one tied her to a chair the other fixed the camra to face her.

Man 1: There. That should work.

Man 2: We'll be rich after this.

The two men walked back into the other room to set up the rest of the equipment. Rena cried again afraid of what was going to happen to her. Just then she heard a whisper next to her. She looked in that direction to see a short haired man with her color hair. She then cried harder and whined. He held his finger up to his lips to quiet her. He looked around then quickly went up to her and cut her ropes. When she got free, she threw herself in his arms and cried on his chest.

Heero: Shhh. Its okay, baby, I'm here.

He got up with her on the side of him and held onto her tight.

Just then the two men came back in and growled not liking what they were seeing.

Man 1: Who are you? Get away from her!

Heero held Rena close to him baring her head in his chest.

Heero: Yeah right.

He pulled out his pistol and shot two bullets into their legs. The two men went down instantly crying out in pain. Heero sighed then looked at Rena.

Heero: Let's get you home.

Rena: Okay.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he walked out to his car. He set her down in the front seat then got in on his side and started driving back to P.H.Q. When they got there, Heero got out then took the girl out of the car and held her at his side.

Heero: Let's go find your mother.

Rena smiled at him as she held on to his neck. He walked into the building with everyone looking at him as he walked by. When they got to the conference room, Heero opened the door and walked in. Everyone got up including a crying Relena who was all a glow to see her daughter. Heero knelt down and let the girl go and watched as she ran to her mother crying and laughing.

Relena: Rena! My darling I was so worried about you. Thank god you're safe.

Rena hugged her mother as she cried on her shoulder.

Rena: I missed you, mommy.

Relena: I missed you too, baby.

Rena pulled away with tears in her eyes.

Relena: What's wrong, dear?

Rena: Those men took my bear from me.

You mean this one?

Rena and Relena looked at Heero who brought an old brown bear from behind his back. Rena's eyes lighted up as she ran to him and hugged the bear in her arms.

Rena: Zero!

She looked up at Heero and cried again.

Rena: Thank you, Daddy.

Heero: Your welcome, princess.

He knelt down on one knee and took the little girl in his arms holding her tight as he cried.

Heero: I was so worried about you. I thought that they had done something to you.

Rena pulled away a little and looked into her father's eyes. She whipped his tears away and smiled at him.

Rena: I had the Perfect Soldier to protect me. I knew he was always with me.

Heero looked at her softly then hugged her again.

Heero: He'll always be with you. To protect you from danger.

He got up with her in his arms and looked out the window. The others gathered around him including Relena who walked up next to him and held on to his free arm. He looked at her then put his arm around her as they looked out together.


End file.
